Naughty Dreams
by KimberlyShaw36
Summary: Bree's wonderful Naughty Dream with the man she REALLY wants.


_She walked down the darkened, damp alley where you could clearly see rats crawling and scurrying from each corner. Clearly it was a place where you wouldn't spot an upbeat classy woman such as Bree Hodge. But yet there she was, wearing a hat that had her red locks neatly tucked away. And on her face she wore the biggest sunglasses, that managed covered her beautiful emerald eyes. _

_She bravely kept walking not looking back. One foot in front of the other she told herself. And soon she was there, at their secret meeting spot. She stood alone by the light post and waited for her guest._

_She turned her head slightly to left as a car pulled up. She looked around for a moment, to see if anyone was around. Then she slowly walked up to the car, opening the door quietly and then gracefully stepping in._

_The man in the car watched as she entered. Looking at her beautiful legs as she took her steps into the vehicle. Oh how he just wanted to kiss her right then and there. How he longed just to touch her._

_She shut the door as she got in, and then took off the hat she was wearing, letting her hair fall back down to her shoulders. She shook her hair giving it, its volume back. It was perfect just like before. Luscious fiery locks which Karl loved to touch. Then she took the sunglasses off placing them on the dashboard._

_Karl looked deep into her eyes and then gave her a cheeky sort of smile. The sort of smile only Bree had come to love. His hand began to rise and then gently touched her cheek, caressing it softly. He loved touching her porcelain skin, it was so soft, not a blemish on it._

_She closed her eyes, slowly leaning into his touch. Wanting more from him…wanting __**so**_ _much more._

_He brought her in closer by snaking his hand around her neck bringing her to his lips. She didn't move for a moment, but then suddenly lost all control. She kissed him passionately. She had been waiting all day for the taste of his lips. For just __**one **__taste. _

_He tried to bring her closer to him, Bree knew what he wanted. So Bree gracefully climbed over the seat and straddled him. Rubbing his chest gently, she brought her head down kissing his neck tenderly. Pecking each spot along his neck, teasing him ever so excruciatingly._

_Karl started to lower his hands so that they were placed at the small of her back. Bree put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him deeply. He opened his mouth more, allowing her access. He needed to take control. He reached around to the front and began to untie her blouse._

_Bree broke the kiss looking down at his hands. It's never gone this far, but maybe it should. She wanted more…She__** deserved**__ more. So here's her opportunity. And she was going to take it._

_He smiled as he undressed her. Pulling her shirt down over her shoulders kissing them softly. _

_She reached for his belt quickly undoing it. She was ready for him…and he was ready for her._

_He hiked up her skirt while touching her delicate legs. They were so smooth and soft._

"_Karl…"Bree said in between kisses and moans._

_The car began to fill with steam from their bodies. From the outside looking in all you could see was steam on the windows. And to the police man passing by, that's exactly what he saw. Officer Jim stepped out of his car walking over to Karl's. He was only five feet away and he could hear the commotion going on within the car. He pulled out his flashlight and tapped it on the window._

_Bree gasped and flipped her hair back breaking the kiss with Karl immediately. She didn't want to stop…why was this person interrupting?_

_The officer tapped on the window again. "Bree…?" He said._

Bree slowly opened her eyes…to find it was really _Orson _interrupting her sex dream.

"Bree…?" Orson was shaking her gently in bed. It was ten in the morning and he was wondering why she wasn't awake yet. "Bree baby…come on. How could you possibly still be sleeping? You must've had one hell of a dream."

She looked at him with agitation, groaning softly and rolling over placing the pillow over her head.

**End**


End file.
